Haunted Phantomhives
by silentwolf38
Summary: What happens when the Phantomhive Manor experiences the paranormal. SPR gets called. My bff,CielIsNummy, will be helping me. Pardon the character's OOCness.
1. The paranormal starts

Hey everyone silentwolf85 here! This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

><p>Sebastian's P.O.V.<p>

It was a dull afternoon when it happened. I was on the way to make the master's afternoon tea. All of a sudden I thought I heard the crashing of china. Sighing, I walked over to the other room. When I got there, halfway across the room was a tea set destroyed. Mey-rin wasn't in the room so I assumed she ran off. "I'll deal with her later." After cleaning up the shattered tea set, I grabbed a new one and went to finish the tea. Soon after Finnian ran in panicking.

"Mister Sebastian!"

"What is it Finnian?"

"Something is wrong with the courtyard! Come see!"

I sighed again and followed him outside. In the courtyard, the master's favorite roses were torn out of the ground."Finnian, what did you do now?" He whimpered knowing he was in trouble. "I didn't do it I came out to see this!" He sniffled. "Clean this mess up." He nodded and started to pick up the bushes. "The young master won't be happy about that."I mutter to my self. When I got inside I got the tea and started walking to the master's study. On the way I heard Ciel scream. I left the cart in the hallway and I ran to the study. I slammed open the door to see books flying across the room. I ran to Ciel who was hiding under his desk. I picked him up I ran out of the room. "My lord, what happened?"

Ciel's P.O.V.

While waiting for my afternoon tea I did my paperwork. When I was halfway done a book slid off the shelf and landed on the floor. I stared at the book. Shrugging I went back to my work. A few seconds later another book flew off the shelf and hit the other wall. I didn't go back to my work I just stared at the shelf. Another book flew off and the about five flew at the wall. I stood up and a book flew towards my head. Screaming, I dropped and hid under my desk. The books were flying like crazy. The door slammed open to reveal Sebastian standing there. Once he saw what was going on he ran over to me and picked me up. He ran out of the room with me in his arms. Once we reached the entrance way he set my down. "My lord, what happened?"

"I don't know the books just stared flying everywhere."I said in a somewhat panicked tone.

He just nodded at me. The other servants came running over. "What happened master we heard you scream?" Mey-rin asks. I shrug not wanting to repeat myself.

"Sebastian fix this problem."

He nods "May I call in some professionals?" I look at him before nodding. "If you must." "Then if you will excuse me he stated the got up and left to make a phone call. I sat there wondering what happened,

Who is he going to call, And if this could be fixed.


	2. Meeting SPR

Hey everyone New chapter up! I'm in a good mood so you might get a new chapter each day! Review and I will make more chapters! No review no chapters.

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V<p>

I stared in awe as I looked at the scenery from the airplane window. "Wow! I can't believe we're going to England!" I turned around to see Naru sitting next to me. "Are we close to landing yet?" I asked him for about the hundredth time.

"Yes," he tells me in an annoyed tone. I slump in my chair. Sitting next to Naru is so boring. Finally over the speaker it states that we are landing.

"Hey Mai look outside."Monk tells from behind me. I look outside and sigh.

"Monk it's just the airport." I really thought it would be something cool.

"Good so she can stop annoying me." Naru says. I slump again in my chair pouting.

When we get off the plane and get our luggage, we walk to get a taxi. A few moments later the taxis come. Lin, Naru, Masako, and I get in the first taxi. Monk, Ayako, John, and Yasu get in the other one. Lin gives the directions.

"Mai look that's Big Ben." Lin tells me from the front seat. I gasp at the sight and he smirks.

Naru's P.O.V.

The car ride was just Masako and Lin showing Mai landmarks. Mai would gasp at each one. _'She looks cute like that.'_ We finally pull up to my house. I open the door for Mai and Masako. We get out luggage out of the car (I had to help mai get it out because it was stuck) and walked to the front door, only for my mother to open the door and almost hit Lin.

"Oh sorry Lin." she apologizes. "Come on in." Everyone walks into the house. My dad walks up.

"Hello everyone I'm Martin Davis and this is my wife Lu." He says.

"Hi everyone!" Madoka says as she walks in. "I'll show you were you can stay." She brings upstairs and gives us each a room.

The next day…

Naru's P.O.V.

I woke up to a knock on my door. "What?" "You have a client."Martian says. "Ok." I get dressed and walk downstairs to see a tall man with black hair, crimson eyes, and in a butler attire. He talks to Mai and Lin before noticing me. He stands up and bows. "Hello." He says. I nod in response. We walk into the room and sit down in the living room. "How may SPR help you?" I ask.


	3. Arrive at the Manor

**Hi! I am CielIsNummy and I am writing the next chapter of Haunted**

**Phantomhives with my friend, silentwolf38. Check out our pages to find**

**out more!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian's P.O.V.<p>

A somewhat tall man dressed in black, showed me to the living room.

Reluctantly, I sat down on a living room couch. The man asked,

"What can SPR do for you? First off what is your name?"

"My name is Sebastian Michalis and I am the butler of the Phantomhive manor."

The man gave me weird look. I told him about the strange happenings going on at the manor. I explained in great detail hoping that would convince him to help. (**AN: We were both to lazy to think of a whole story to write for the problem.)** He nodded, stood up, and said,

"Alright, we'll take a look at your problem." I stood, nodded, and gave them the address.

Then, I took my leave. I went to go tell the master that help was on the way.

Ciel's P.O.V.

Sebastian returned at about 4:30 pm. I asked him if he found someone.

He replied,

"The 'SPR' wish to provide us with substantial help. They will be here at around 1:00 p.m. tomorrow."

I nodded and Sebastian left to make some tea. When he returned, he handed me my cup and we went out

to the living room. All of us then went outside, because the spirits

were acting up again. I heard Sebastian sigh when he saw how much damage there was to the house. More work for him.

The next day…

Ciel's P.O.V.

When they finally arrived, Sebastian served tea in the garden. Then,

the apparent manager asked us how long this had been going on. I

replied,

"Well, the first time we noticed it was about two days ago."

He nodded and standing asked where they could set up the equipment. I

said Sebastian would see to that. He nodded at his team and told them

to get ready. They ran towards a van and unloaded the equipment. I

wondered if they would be able to get rid of the ghost, and how they

would.

* * *

><p><strong>You all like? This is CielIsNummy's first chapter she wrote and I am very proud. Well review or We will stop writing chapters. <strong>

**3 CielIsNummy and Silentwolf38**


	4. Fallen for

****Hey everyone. Finnaly the chapter is up. I want to thank Gothic Fairy Girl and rhiannonthemage for reviwing. Chapters will go up a little slowly, darn school. My other stories will be updated eventually.****

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V.<p>

I went to get the equipment. I walked over to the truck and I picked up one of the monitors. I turned around and I almost crashed into a man with blond hair and a chef's attire.

"Here let me help you."

I let him take it from my hands. Seeing I had nothing in my hands I grabbed some wires. When I walked into the house I felt a rush of pain and sadness. I quickly shook it off and continued to walk to our base. I noticed that Naru was talking to the butler. _'His name was Sebastian, right?'_ After setting up Naru and Lin started to interview the servants. Monk and I went to check temperatures.

Naru's P.O.V.

I stared by asking the servants their part of the story. They all gave different parts which helped (not). They soon went back to work. I started to try to put all the work together. I decided to talk with the owner of the manor. He showed me his study. Carefully I opened the door to see it trashed. Books were everywhere. The desk was flipped over and the window was shattered.

"Lin we need a speaker in this room as well."

He brought up the device and started to assemble it. I continued my tour of the house.

An hour later we finished. "If there is anything else you need, Mr. Shibuya, please consult me or my butler. I nodded. While in base, a few minutes later, Sebastian walked into the base.

"Dinner is now ready." We all walked into a magnificent dining hall. While Sebastian was explaining the meal that was prepared, Ciel was looking at Mai. I felt something that told me not to trust that kid. _'I can't be jealous of a 13 year old. Can I?'_ The rest of the meal was silent.

Mai's P.O.V.

I noticed during dinner that Ciel was looking in my direction. I looked at Naru, who was mental fuming. 'Great help Naru.' I thought sarcastically. It was dead silent after that. After dinner I went upstairs into my bedroom. Since this is a huge manor everyone gets their own room. Locking myself inside, I screamed into my pillow. _'Does Ciel…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... Let's see 3 more reviews or no more chapters. Review!<strong>


	5. First Night Hauntings

**We have the next Chapter it took long because of lazyness. If you have any thoughts or opinions or an idea for the story please review or PM me or **CeilIsNummy and we will put it into cosideration. Now take it away buddy!****

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to write again! I'm **CeilIsNummy **and here's the next chapter! Oh and we don't own anthing but our souls.**

* * *

><p>Ciel's P.O.V.:<p>

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I tried to catch my breath as the nightmare faded away. Within seconds, Sebastian burst into my bedroom.

"Young master!" I stared at him still frightened that my nightmare would come back.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream," I explained, "I'll be fine. Go check on our guests; make sure I didn't wake them." He bowed and left. Just as I was about to go back to bed, I saw someone standing outside my door. I got up and went to apologize for waking them. When I stepped into the hallway, I saw a ghostly figure there reaching for me. In an instant, I remembered that in my nightmare, they were trying to communicate with me. I slowly backed up. The pictures on the walls stated to fall down. I screamed once again and ran into my room.

Mai's P.O.V.:

I woke to the sound of screaming and pounding feet. "What a pleasant alarm clock they have," I mumbled sarcastically. I shook my self and got serious. Someone might need my help. I stepped out into the hallway and saw two ghostly figures outside Ciel's door. They couldn't seem to be able to cross the threshold into his room, even thought the door was wide open. I thought I was probably dreaming and headed back to bed.

Next day

Mai's P.O.V.:

Ciel looked tired this morning at breakfast. I had been plagued with nightmares the entire night. He had looked like he'd seen twenty ghosts. He might as well have. I wondered how long we would be on this case; we of course had other clients. Naru didn't seem to be considering packing up within the next few days, so I figured we'd be here awhile. _'Better get used to this place,'_ I thought, _'We might be here a while.'_ I couldn't help but notice how calm Naru seemed today. I was suddenly very angry at how he could be so calm and the rest of us were freaked out or in awe of everything we'd seen. It wasn't fair that Ciel had to suffer and he was commencing business as usual! I wasn't sure whether he was only pretending to be this calm or if he was really just calm because he hadn't seen anything unusual the whole time we've been here. Then I was jealous of the way Ciel looked at me and that Naru didn't! Wait, was I getting feelings for this kid? No, it's probably just pity. Maybe this kid wanted to tear me away from Naru, and had feelings for me! If that was the case, all I had to do was ignore the kid! _'This wont be easy,'_ I thought.


	6. Ghost Realization

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! Wow, long time to wait for a new chapter. Sorry with testing coming up homework is in piles. So here is this I hope you like it. Diclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot. The animes and charecters belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

><p>Ciel's POV<p>

Days went by when nothing happened. I canceled and rearranged meetings so I could stay and watch this case come to an end. SPR seemed to be annoyed for nothing happened I tried to remember those ghosts outside my room. I couldn't just remember them. They seemed so familiar but, I just couldn't. Once and awhile one of the members would try to see I knew what was going on, but nothing came. I would find some people to have conversations with. Mai just seemed to avoid me. _'What is with her?'_ So today I just decided to figure it out. Marching over to Mai I grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and tried to walk away. "No. Please don't leave Mai I just want to talk to you." She thought for a second before saying.

"Why?" Just that one word made me dead in my tracks. 'Great now to explain.'

"I want to talk about… the case progress." I mentally slapped myself. She nodded and we went outside.

Mai's POV:

Following Ciel outside I had the strangest feeling that someone or something was watching us. We sat down on a little bench and I told him basically that everyone is getting bored because nothing has been going on. The whole time I was talking he kind of looked at me like he was spacing out. No scratch that he was checking me out! I wanted to slap that look of his face but I would be punished by Naru for slapping a client. Then this was what I feared.

"So, Mai. Why where you avoiding me? I honestly thought I was doing nothing wrong." I took a breath before saying.

"Is that a problem or am I supposed to follow you around like a dog. I know what you are up to and I won't fall for it. Right then his face changed not to angry not to sad but scared. He slowly pointed behind me. I turned slowly around to see a ghostly hand coming towards me.

Ciel's POV

I pointed at something behind Mai's back. She turned around slowly and screamed. She started to hold he hands up and started chanting. I thought she was crazy but the ghost started to fade but another one, a male I guess grabbed Mai by the neck and lifted her up. I other, looked like a female, stared to fade back and the both were holding Mai by the neck and arms.

I screamed, "SEBASTIAN!" He came running with the SPR member after him. At that moment I looked at the ghosts and my jaw dropped. "Mother! Father!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. HEHEHE. Review time: 3 reviews new chapter<strong>

** 5 reviews Mai isn't hurt**

** 7+ reviews Grell comes in!**


	7. New Feelings

**Hey, Its CielIsNummy! Here Is Chapter 7, as promised!**

**Enjoy! ;D (haha no grell... yet) Sorry for the short chapters but we like lots of short chapters. :) Also... CielIsNummy is starting her own fanfiction. I don't know what it is but it will be great! Check it out... please.**

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V.<p>

I watched in horror as two figures appeared out of nowhere. I started the chant that Monk taught me for whenever I see a spirit and the first one disappeared. I started to relax. Big mistake. The second one grabbed me by the neck and raised be off the ground while the other reappeared and grabbed my arms. I heard Ciel scream something, and then I lost consciousness.

Ciel's P.O.V.

Moments after SPR Made the ghosts let go of Mai, they disappeared. Then, Naru pointed out that something was wrong with Mai. "She's….. gone…" I said.

"No. Just unconscious. She doesn't look good though…" Naru explained. "You saw what happened, what can you tell us?" I told them everything as I remembered it, ending with when they arrived. Naru puzzled over this for a while and then instructed the rest of the team to bring some equipment and a blanket, ice pack and pain killers saying, "She's gonna hurt when she comes to…"

Naru's P.O.V.

When Lin arrived with the supplies we needed, we began to setup. First, we got a blanket over Mai and the icepack and pain killers ready. While we took some very high readings, Ciel kept kneeling by Mai and whispering apologies. I felt bad for the kid suddenly, I also felt something that I never felt. I quickly shoke away the unidentified feeling. He was only thirteen, he shouldn't have to deal with these things and Mai was probably his first crush since he had been betrothed and really looked like he had never really loved anyone. Sebastian looked like he was amused by Ciel's weakness. What was this guy's problem with Ciel showing even a tiny bit of emotion anyway? It was actually very puzzling! I went back to taking readings, but some undetectable voice was nagging that I was forgetting something…

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 7. <strong>

**Next chapter contract,**

**4 Reviews: Next chapter**

**6 Reviews: Mai has a crazy dream**

**8 Reviews: Grell comes in Mai's dream**

**10+ Reviews: Grell Appears at the Manor**


	8. Dream of explaining

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was just REALLY busy. I am sorry if this chapter is bad I thought of it on the spot. Please forgove me if you don't like it. Also Since there was 7 This is supposed to be a 'crazy dream' but I don't know the defonition of that so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

I woke up in a garden. There was something wrong with it though. The sky was black and the garden was bright, as if it was sunny. I sat up probably too fast for my liking. I decided this was one of my crazy dreams. Knowing them from past experiences they would help our current case. I stood up slowly, taking in my surroundings. I opened my mouth to call out, but nothing came out.

'Great I am hear alone and I can't talk. I guess I might just have to walk around hear till I wake up,' I thought to myself. Cautiously I started to walk around. Even though this place didn't feel right there was something making me feel safe. I walked around the large neatly trimmed shrub to find a mansion. I realized this was the manor. Excited, I ran to it knowing in my mind it had the answers. While I ran I passed an area I recognized. 'This must be where I fell unconscious.' Still I ran. I heard voices so I dived behind a column. I couldn't hear their voices, but some adults came out. Those are the ghosts that attacked me. Who are they? Then a child with big blue eyes and smoky blue hair came from inside following the adults behind them. 'That must be Ciel and his parents. That means I know who the ghosts are now. Aww Ciel was cute. Was no is. ' I would never tell him that. Realizing what I said I mentally hit myself. 'Why am I talking like this? I must be insane. Looking back I do think he is cute. Darn I like Naru and Ciel is too young.' While yelling at myself in my head, the image changed. The weather was colder and something was burning. I turned around to see the manor on fire.

"MOM! DAD!" young Ciel's voice rang through the manor. The image changed and I saw… I can't describe it. There was a huge room and people dressed in white. In the center there was a young boy, being tortured. It was Ciel. Then his lips started moving. He paused and then black feathers started to fall. If at cue all the white cloaked people fell, dead. Then out of the silence three words rang out. I gasped. The words rang again.

"Yes, My lord."

* * *

><p><strong>So if you liked it you know what to do! Be nice with review If you have nothing nice to say don't say it. Just so you know I write many short chapters so please don't complain about it.<strong>

**Here is the review thingy:**

**4:New Chapter**

**6:Grell comes in (COME ON PEOPLE MAKE IT HAPPEN!)**

**8+: We have our lovely paring K-I-S-S**


	9. Filler (I'm not sure)

***Stand up from under piles of papers. Dusts self off. coughs* Hello again. I am terribly sorry for not getting this chapter a LONG time ago. 2 years is no excuse for this madness. I am very sorry. CielIsNummy and I will try to work on this. She may no longer write but I will ask her later. I am back though and I will start up my chapters and adding a few new stories too. I hope you like this I am not exactly proud. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know I am currently suffering. I am trying to finish this sucker but in fact I may stop so just so you know...**

**You know the disclaimers...**

* * *

><p>Mai woke up in a panic. She breathed heavily and grabbed her head. She winced as she lay back down. Her sudden awakening startled the half asleep monk next to her.<p>

"Mai are you okay?" He asks her with a worried tone, expression matching.

Mai managed to look at him. "Yeah I'm fine I just had a nightmare."

He nods slowly thinking of what could have scared her that much. He put his warm hand to her forehead. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He puts an icepack on her head to try to cool it down.

Sooner than later the rest of the team, followed by Ciel and Sebastian, came into the base. Apparently they were trying to get background on the ghosts. At the mention of the ghosts Mai remembered her dream. It caused her to slightly shudder. She bites her lip as they continued talking about the ghosts. This caused some glances to be sent Mai's way. She brushed it off though. Once everyone got back to work only Ciel and Mai were left in the room. It was silent until Ciel spoke up.

"I'm sorry about the ghosts."

Mai paused and looked at the younger boy. She let out a sigh before responding.

"It's okay… They were your parents?"

Ciel nods slowly. Mai paused before talking again.

"They died here in a fire; you were only ten when it happened."

His eyes widened. He didn't know how she knew that. He assumed that no one of the ghost hunting team knew about it.

Mai notices the boy's reaction. She reaches out and touches his shoulder. "It's okay."

He looks her in the eyes slightly confused. He sighs again before standing up. "It's not okay. They are dead, no murdered. I can't just get over the fact that they are dead!"

Mai moves back. She was startled by his sudden outburst. Ciel turns around. He mutters an apology before leaving.

Meanwhile, Naru begins walking the house with Masako trying to find the hotspots of the house. She senses things in certain rooms but once they got into parlor. (_A/N: I cannot remember which room Ciel's dad was killed therefore I shall call it the parlor.) _Masako gasps and covers her mouth.

"I see a man sitting right there." She points to a chair in the middles of the room. "He has burn marks covering his body. He looks a lot like the Earl he must be his dead father."

Naru looks at her confusedly before realization hit him. This is one of the ghosts who hurt Mai.

She stares at the unseen figure for a moment longer before sighing. "He is gone now."

Naru lets out a small sigh. He nods which means to continue on.

-Back with Ciel and Sebastian-

Ciel looks up at the butler.

"Sebastian I do believe we may need a little more help with the ghost hunting."

He nods knowing exactly what he means.

It's time for a trip to the undertaker.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what your thinking... Bad I know but this is my "filler" chapter I will get back on track with longer chapters I promise.<strong>


End file.
